metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Winds of Plague
Winds of Plague is an American deathcore band from Upland, California, formed in 2002. They are best known as one of the only deathcore bands to incorporate symphonic elements into their music. The band's name is derived from a section of lyrics in the Unearth song "Endless"; "Growing wings of sorrow/have brought you to the winds of plague." History Winds of Plague was founded in 2002 in Upland, California. During the time of the band's inception, its name was originally "Bleak December". However, they changed their name in April 2005, to "Winds of Plague", being named after a lyric from the Unearth song, "Endless". Shortly following their name change, they recorded their debut album A Cold Day in Hell when they had just finished their senior year at high school. It was released on June 27, 2005 through Recorse Records. It features the single "Brotherhood", which they still play at numerous live shows. Three years after the release of A Cold Day in Hell, they recorded their first major label album Decimate the Weak, which was released on February 5, 2008 through Century Media Records. The album features the singles "Decimate the Weak" and "Angels of Debauchery", and a music video was shot and released for the song "The Impaler". The album also features four tracks from A Cold Day in Hell that were re-recorded for this album. Winds of Plague's third album, and second release on the major label Century Media, The Great Stone War was released on August 11, 2009. Though the album features two singles, "Approach the Podium" and "Chest and Horns", no music videos were ever shot for any songs on the album. On October 14, 2009, keyboardist Kristen Randall stated that she would be leaving the band and did so days afterward. The band approached musician Lisa Marx to fill in on keyboard for their Australian/New Zealand tour. Afterwards the band found Alana Potocnik who since then has been inducted as Winds of Plague's keyboardist. Against the World, the band's fourth album, was released on April 19, 2011 to widespread critical acclaim. "Refined in the Fire" and "California" have been released as singles, as well as music videos for "Drop the Match", "California" and "Refined in the Fire". The band also appeared on the soundtrack for the game Homefront performing a cover of the Buffalo Springfield song "For What It's Worth". A cover of "Zombie" by The Cranberries was included in an iTunes EP for "California". Tours The band has toured with Despised Icon, Parkway Drive, Impending Doom, Danzig, Dimmu Borgir, Veil of Maya, With Dead Hands Rising, and As Blood Runs Black. Most recently, they played at the New England Metal and Hardcore Festival,toured the US on the "Blackest of the Black" tour and finished a 2010 Japan tour with Parkway Drive, 50 Lions, Despised Icon, The Warriors, and Terror. They were featured on The Atticus Metal Tour with Emmure, All Shall Perish, Abacabb, Terror, and The Ghost Inside. In the summer of 2009 was in the Summer Slaughter tour with Necrophagist, Suffocation, Darkest Hour and others. After the Summer Slaughter tour, they joined Hatebreed, Chimaira, Dying Fetus, and Toxic Holocaust on the Decimation of the Nation tour. On January 20, 2010, it was announced that Winds of Plague would be playing on the Jagermeister Stage at the 2010 Rockstar Mayhem Festival in July and August. During April 2010, Winds of Plague toured with Despised Icon, Warriors], Parkway Drive, and 50 Lions for Parkway Drive's UK and Europe Tour. During February 2011, Winds of Plague toured in the US with After the Burial and headliners As I Lay Dying. They played several songs from their then upcoming new album. They played the entire Warped Tour 2011 on the Advent Clothing stage along with The Acacia Strain, Set Your Goals, We Came As Romans and others. They will also be playing the 2011 "Thrash and Burn" tour with Chelsea Grin, As Blood Runs Black, and numerous others. Members ;Current members * Johnathan "Johnny Plague" Cooke - vocals (2002–present) * Nick Eash - lead guitar (2003–present), bass guitar (2002–2003) * Nick Piunno - rhythm guitar (2002–present) * Andrew Glover - bass guitar (2006–present) * Art Cruz - drums (2008–present) * Alana Potocnik - keyboards (2009–present) ;Former members * Kevin Grant - bass guitar (2002−2006) * Brandon Pitcher - keyboards (2002–2003) * Chris Cooke - keyboards (2003−2006) * Matt Feinman - keyboards (2006−2008) * Kristen Randall - keyboards (2008–2009) * Lisa Marx - keyboards (2009) * Corey Fine - drums (2002−2004) * Jeff Tenney - drums (2004–2008) * Joshua Blackburn - lead guitar (2002–2003) Discography * A Cold Day in Hell (2005) * Decimate the Weak (2008) * The Great Stone War (2009) * Against the World (2011) External links *Winds of Plague on MySpace Category:American deathcore musical groups Category:Deathcore musical groups Category:Bands